This invention relates to a bunker construction and, more particularly, to a bunker construction of the type which may be used for the storage of munitions and other explosive or dangerous materials.
Heretofore, it has been a usual practice to store munitions and other explosive materials in bunkers, for example, underground excavations, cast in place concrete enclosures or reinforced concrete enclosures covered with earth. The cost of fabricating or constructing such bunker facilities is often extremely high because of the rigorous safety factor requirements. Additionally, such construction is very time consuming. Thus, there has remained the need to develop improved methods for making or constructing bunkers quickly. Another need and desire is to provide a bunker construction which may be quickly assembled on a site of immediate need.
The key element of the invention is the manner in which the prefabricated components are designed and assembled. The innovative design provides a cost-effective solution for meeting Government safety requirements, specifically electrical continuity or lightning protection.